The Lie
by Minki's Wife
Summary: Saat kehidupanmu hanya diisi oleh kebohongan semata. Yaoi, Crack Pair RenTaoRen, KrisTao, Baekren. Exo, Nu'est


Semua yang berada didalam cerita ini milik diri mereka sendiri, sementara author hanya memiliki ceritanya saja.

Rate : M

Warning : Yaoi, MxM, Lemonnya garing

Selamat membaca ^^,

TheLieTheLieTheLie

Namja bersurai hitam terduduk di tepi ranjang yang semalam ia tiduri, ia sedikit meringis merasakan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Walau sudah berkali-kali ia melakukan itu tapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan masih saja sama. Ia mencoba bangkit dari posisi duduknya tanpa membangunkan sosok yang masih tertidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Baru saja namja itu ingin memunguti pakaiannya yang berceceran, sebuah tangan yang menarik pergelangan tangannya membuatnya kembali terduduk ditepian ranjang

"aw" Tao meringis pelan. "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku? Tak ada" namja itu menjawab polos.

Tao tak menjawab, ia hanya kembali berdiri dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Membuat namja lain yang berada diruangan itu mendesah sebal.

"apa kau marah padaku?" pertanyaan mulai bergulir dari namja itu dengan tanpa jawaban dari Tao," ah maafkan aku, apa aku terlalu kasar padamu tadi malam?" ia lanjut bertanya, dan jawaban yang diberikan Tao hanya geraman pelan.

"hey ayolah, semua itu juga bukan salahku. Bukankah juga kau yang meminta padaku—"

"tutup mulutmu Ren, aku tak ingin berdebat sekarang"

"baiklah baiklah, berhenti marah-marah dan berikan aku ciuman selamat pagi"

Tao menghela nafas pelan, kalau namja yang berada dihadapannya ini telah berprilaku begini ia takkan bisa menghadiri kelasnya dikampus. Ingin ia menolak namun entah apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Ren padanya sehingga ia tak bisa menolak permintaanya.

Ren menyeringai saat melihat Tao merangkak diatas ranjang kearahnya. Lihatlah betapa sexynya namja panda itu. Dan coba perhatikan bibir itu, betapa ia ingin melumatnya saat ini. Dan lihatlah cara ia melangkah—.

"hentikan tatapan mesummu" Tao bergumam pelan

"bagaimana bisa, saat kau berusaha menggodaku"

Tao mengerlingkan matanya malas dan tepat berhenti dihadapan Ren yang saat itu bersandar di kepala ranjang dalam keadaan topless menampakkan dadanya. Namja bermata panda itu menangkup pipi milik Ren dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja manis itu, seolah tak mau menunggu lama Ren menarik tengkuk milik Tao dan membuat bibir mereka bertemu.

Selang beberapa detik ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan dan tanpa sungkan Ren menekan tengkuk Tao dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam, sementara Tao yang juga telah terhanyut dalam ciuman itu mengalungkan tangannya dileher Ren. Dan tindakan yang dilakukan namja bersurai hitam itu membuat seringai kembali terlukis diwajah Ren.

Tao mendesah pelan saat tangan milik Ren mengusap pelan perut miliknya. Dan setelahnya tangan itu bergerak perlahan kearah atas tubuhnya namun Tao segera menahannya, membuat Ren memutuskan ciumannya dan memandang Tao dengan pandangan protes.

"sekarang giliranku" Tao berucap pelan dan mengangkat tubuh kurus milik Ren dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya.

"yeah"

Tak heran, dalam hubungan yang mereka jalani tak pernah ada yang menjadi bottom atau top selamanya. Pergantian posisi dalam bercinta itu merupakan sesuatu yang wajar bagi mereka. Dan bagi keduanya itu tak masalah.

Tao mendesah saat Ren dengan sengaja menggesek butt miliknya dengan kejantanan Tao yang kala itu telah setengah ereksi. Dan tak ingin bersikap pasif Tao menggerakkan tangannya yang semula berada dileher Ren menyusuri garis punggung milik namja manis itu. Ren memutuskan ciuman mereka dan mendesah keras, tangan Tao berhenti pada butt milik Ren dan meremasnya keras membuat desahan kembali memenuhi kamar mereka.

"aahh—" Ren mendesah tertahan saat Tao meremas kejantanannya dari luar jeans yang digunakannya.

Namja manis itu tak dapat menahan kenikmatan yang kala itu melandanya. Bagaimana tidak, ia diberikan kenikmatan didua tempat sekaligus, satu tangan Tao kini tengah bermain dengan nipplenya dan tangan lainnya tengah bermain di kejantanannya.

"fuck me" perintah Ren dengan tidak sabar.

"memintalah padaku" Tao menyeringai dan menekan kejantanan Ren dengan keras membuat pemiliknya mendesah tertahan.

"ahh please ahh fuck—ngn meeh ahh"

Tao mendorong tubuh Ren yang semula berada dipangkuannya hingga terlentang diranjang, namja itu membuka kaos hitam serta celana yang juga berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan, menyisakan sebuah boxer sebagai penutup tubuhnya. Kemudian Tao menindih tubuh kurus itu dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang sempat terputus, ia melumat bibir itu dan sesekali menggitnya pelan.

Entah kapan, tak seorangpun dari mereka menyadari bahwa keadaan mereka telah naked dan mereka tampaknya sama sekali tak peduli, mereka hanya melanjutkan lumatan, belaian serta remasan pada tubuh pasangan meraka.

Tao menggigit bibir bawah milik Ren, dan seperti telah mendapat perintah sebelumnya Ren langsung membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah milik Tao masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mengabsen semua yang ada didalamnya dan setelahnya lidah itu mengajak lidah sang pemilik rumah untuk bertarung untuk membuktikan siapakah yang paling dominan dalam permainan itu. Dan tentu saja pemenangnya adalah Tao.

Tao memutus ciuman mereka dan bergerak menuju perpotongan leher Ren, tak lupa ia meninggalkan jejaknya berupa saliva diseluruh jalan yang telah ia lewati. Tao mengecupnya pelan kemudian mengigitnya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

"stop teasing me, just fuck me" lagi, perintah itu keluar dari mulut Ren

"no no no, aku tak menerima perintah" Tao me nggeleng dan mengusap nipple sebelah kiri Ren dengan gerakan yang sensual.

"ahh hmm"

"kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai suaramu saat kau mendesah seperti ini"

Namja bermata panda itu mengulum nipple sebelah kanan milik Ren sementara tangannya sudah berada tepat di selangkangan namja berwajah manis, ia mengusap pelan paha bagian dalam Ren –sedikit menggoda namja itu-.

"berhenti menggodaku"

Tao tersenyum tipis disela-sela kulumannya, ia menggerakkan tangannya secara perlahan menjuju selangkangan namja lainnya yang berada diruangan itu. Sesampainya disana ia mengelus pelan benda yang berada disana dan menyebabkan pemiliknya mendesah keras. Tao memijit pelan kejantanan Ren yang saat itu telah mengeras. Ia menurun-naikkan benda itu dengan tempo yang pelan pada awalnya.

"ngg fas—ahh fasterhh" dengan permintaan dari lawan mainnya membuat Tao menaikkan tempo permainannya yang semula pelan menjadi lebih cepat. Hingga—

"I'm ahh cuummm" akhirnya cairan berwarna putih kental itu keluar dari benda yang tadi dimainkan oleh Tao, dan membuat pemilik dari benda itu teRengah-engah.

"no time to rest" Tao berucap seraya meremas kejantanan Ren yang tadi telah melemas dan menyebabkan benda itu kembali menegang.

"suck my dick" perintah Tao dan hanya diberikan anggukan oleh Ren sebagi jawabnnya. Ren melangkah kearah Tao, ia menunduk tepat didepan kejantanan Tao. Ia menggenggam benda itu dan mengelusnya, ia menatap mata Tao ingin mengetahui reaksi apa yang ditampilkan oleh namja penyuka boneka panda itu.

Puas melihat ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Tao, ia menundukkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan kejantanan Tao. Menjiat bagian ujung benda itu lantas memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Namun tak keseluruhan benda itu bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya, Ren mengulumnya seolah ia mengulum sebuah permen.

"hen—hentikan, sudah cukup" Tao megeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulut Ren yang menimbulkan bunyi 'plop'.

Tao membalikkan tubuh Ren, ia meremas butt milik namja bersurai blondie itu. Setelah merasa puas ia, membuka bongkahan butt itu dan menampakkan hole yang berwarna pink. Tao menjilat bibirnya yang serasa kering saat melihat pemandangan yang disajikan dihadapannya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Tao meremas butt milik Ren.

"oh betapa aku menyukai ini".Tao berkata seraya memasukkan jari tengahnya yang sebelumnya telah dilumuri oleh saliva.

Satu jari masuk dengan tanpa hambatan, Tao memasukkan jari keduanya yang menimbulkan desahan kesakitan atau kenikmatan dari Ren. Kemudian ia meng-in-outkan jarinya tersebut. Mencari prostat milik Ren.

"there ahhh, disana ahhngghh" desahan yang dikeluarkan Ren membuat Tao tersenyum 'ah akhirnya aku menemukannya'.

Tao mengeluarkan kedua jarinya kemudian menggantikannya dengan kejantanan miliknya. Ia secara perlahan memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam, tangannya mencekra hole tersebut, Ren mengerang tertahan kaRena menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"ahh enghh kau sempit ahh" Tao tak bisa menahan desahannya saan seluruh kejantanannya serasa diremas oleh dinding-dinding milik Ren, rasanya sungguh nikmat.

Tao tak lagi bisa menahan nafsunya, ia meng-in-outkan kejantannya seakan tak peduli dengan kesakitan yang dilakukan oleh patnernya saat itu. Namun yang ia tahu, Ren tak kan pernah mempermasalahkan bagaiman cara ia bermain di ranjang. Betapa perhatiannya namja itu.

"Faster argghhh" Tuntut Ren, dan Tao dengan senang hati mempercepat gerakannya.

Setelahnya hanya suara desahan serta deritan suara kasur yang terdengar, tak ada satupun percakapan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang masih saja bergelut diatas ranjang. Mereka seolah menulikan telinga mereka dengan keadaan disekeliling mereka. Entah sadar atau tidak, mereka melakukan hal tersebut dipagi hari, yang tentu saja bisa merusak hari siapa saja yang mendengarkan mereka.

"I'm cummmmmingggg" ucapan mereka berbaRengan dan menandakan bahwa aktifitas ranjang mereka telah usai. Setelah itu mereka hanya bisa teRengah dan terkapar diranjang yang telah berantakan itu.

"kau membuatku tak bisa ke kampus lagi Ren" Tao mendesah kesal.

"ahh hal seperti itu tak penting untuk dihadiri"

Tao mendelik, mendengar jawaban yang diucapkan oleh saudaranya. Ya, kalian tak salah dengar mereka memang saudara namun untungnya mereka hanya saudara tiri.

"ya ya maafkan aku" Ren berucap maaf pada akhirnya, tak ingin memperburuk suasanan hati saudarnya itu. "ngomong-ngomong sekarang ini pukul berapa?"

"setengah sebelas sepertinya" Tao menggenggam ponselnya untuk mengecek waktu.

"oh shit" Ren bergegas berdiri, ia meringis pelan namun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, saudara tirinya itu memang aneh. Tao menutup matanya, mengistirahatkan badannya yang saat itu sedikit lelah.

"Tao aku pergi dulu, aku harus menemui seseorang" ucap Ren dan mengecup pelan bibir Tao

"hmm hati-hati"

TheLieTheLieTheLie

Tao berjalan diantara rerumputan hijau, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru taman yang saat itu ia kunjungi. Ia tengah mencari sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Ini memang aneh, namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ia cari disini. Sampai pada akhirnya pandangannya tertumbuk pada seseorang yang tengah duduk disalah satu taman itu.

"tak mungkin, tak mungkin ia berada disini" Tao berucap pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu secepat yang ia bisa.

Tao berjalan cepat kembali menuju rumahnya, ia butuh ketenangan saat ini. Hanya kaRena melihat seseorang dari masa lalunya itu, membuat semua hal indah yang telah dua tahun ia lalui ini terasa hancur begitu saja.

Namja itu membuka pintu berwarna cokelat gelap itu, dan menutupnya hingga menimbulkan dentuman keras. Untung baginya dirumah itu tak ada satupun anggota keluarganya, hanya para maid yang kini sedang menatapnya heran namun tak menanyakan apa-apa.

Ia terduduk di sofa berwarna putih gading, pandangannya kosong menatap dinding, ia meremas tangannya sendiri. Ia cemas, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang ia takutkan terjadi.

_**Flashback**_

Tao menarik kasar kopernya, namja itu juga menggenggam erat pegangan koper miliknya berusaha menyalurkan emosinya walaupun sedikit. Langkahnya melambat saat ia menyadari bahwa takkan ada yang mengenalinya ditempat ini. Namja panda itu terduduk di bangku taman. Satu persatu air matanya menetes, ia lantas menangkup wajahnya sendiri berusaha meredakan tangisnya.

Tangisnya semakin keras, saat fikiran-fikiran buruk berbondong-bongong memasuki kepala, ada begitu banyak pertanyaan dengan tak ada jawaban yang tersedia. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit kelam kala itu.

"hey apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Seseorang memecah keheningan yang tengah memeluk namja bermata panda itu. Sementara Tao melihat seorang yeoja yang juga tengah menengadahkan kepalanya menatap kelamnya langit malam itu. Tak mendapat jawaban yeoja itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"tak ada, hanya ingin menatap langit" Tao berucap pelan.

"benarkah? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" yeoja itu menatap lembut Tao.

"tentu saja"

"kau tampak tak baik. Terlebih lagi seorang anak seusiamu masih berada diluar saat menuju tengah malam seperti ini. Apa orang tuamu tak mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Tao tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh yeoja paruh baya itu."aku sudah tak punya orang tua lagi"

"benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau bukan seseorang yang biasa menghabiskan harimu dijalanan" wanita itu menatap Tao dengan intens.

"memang tidak, sebelumnya ada seseorang yang menampungku, lalu… yah kami mempunyai masalah dan aku keluar dari rumahnya"

"apa kau tau kemana kau akan pergi setelah ini?" yeoja itu memberikan senyum simpati pada Tao.

"tidak. Tapi kau tak perlu mengkhwatirkan dimana aku akan tinggal setelah ini"

Yeoja itu tak menjawab, hanya menatap keujung jalan yang kini tak lagi menampakkan ujung kaRena tak ada satupun pencahayaan disana. Ia sesekali tersenyum kecil, dan membuat Tao yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya heran.

"bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku?"

"tidak usah repot-repot, aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri" Tao menolak secara halus.

"kau tahu, dulu saat aku seumuran denganmu aku juga telah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, tak ada seorangpun yang mau menampungku, sejak saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan seorang remaja menjadi gelandangan sepertiku dulu. Semenjak saat itu aku berusaha mengubah hidupku dan aku berhasil."

"aku—"

"kau tak perlu cemas, aku bukan orang yang jahat. Aku juga telah mengadopsi dua orang remaja seusiamu yang juga telah kehilangan orangtua sepertimu. Jadi apa kau mau tinggal denganku?"

"tidak usah repot-repot nyonya" Tao berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk.

"setidaknya kau bisa menginap dirumahku untuk semalam ini, bukankah kau tak tahu akan pergi kemana"

Ucapan yeoja itu membuat Tao terdiam, benar ia tak punya tempat untuk dituju. Ia tak mungkin tidur dijalanan.

"tak usah sungkan, aku hanya ingin membantumu"

"maafkan aku merepotkanmu nyonya" sekali lagi Tao menunduk hormat.

"tak apa, ayo ikut aku"

Tao mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas ajakan yoaja paruh baya itu, yeoja itu menggenggam tangan Ta. Tao terdiam sejenak merasakan getaran aneh diulu hatinya. Perasaan ini, perasaan yang sudah lama ia rindukan, perasaan yang dulu telah hilang kini kembali lagi. Tao merasa ada sesuatu yang menghangat didadanya terlebih ia melihat yeoja itu tersenyum lembut padanya seolah yeoja itu telah menganggap dirinya sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" yeoja itu bertanya disela-sela perjalanan mereka

"panggil saja aku Tao"

Ternyata rumah yeoja itu tak jauh dari taman tempat mereka bertemu. Rumahnya bergaya eropa klasik, tak bisa dikatakan kecil malah terlihat seperti sebuah mansion. Yeoja itu membuka pintu pagar yang tingginya mencapai lebih dari dua meter. Mereka melewati taman yang diisi dengan mawar merah, dan taman itu bisa dikatak sangat luas, ternyata bukan hanya ada mawar merah disana ada anggrek, daisy dan lain-lain. 'sepertinya ia sangat menyukai bunga' Tao berucap dalam hati.

"silahkan masuk" ucapnya seraya membuka pintu berwarna coklat gelap.

Yeoja itu mendahuluinya, menuntun Tao memasuki ruang tamu yang tentu saja sangat mewah, selanjutnya mereka melewati ruang keluarga. Disana Tao dapat melihat seseorang dengan rambut blondie menatap TV yang menyajikan acara music.

"Ren" yeoja itu memanggil sang pemilik rambut blondie.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, ia mengerinyitkan dahinya heran seraya melihat langsung kearah Tao seolah bertanya lewat matanya namun tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"dia akan menginap disini" ujar yeoja itu seolah menjawab pertanyaan lewat mata yang ia lontarkan."namanya Tao"

Sang pemilik rambut blondie, berjalan mendekat kearah Tao –masih dengan wajah tanpa emosi miliknya-. Ia berdiri dihadapan Tao dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman, ah atau bisa disebut sebuah seringaian di bibir tipis miliknya. Tao menatapnya heran, apa orang yang berada dihadapannya ini seorang namja namun menurutnya kalau benar sang blondie adalah seorang namja bukankah wajahnya terlalu manis.

Ren menatap namja bermata panda dihadapannya, ia sungguh tak bisa menahan seringainya. Oh, betapa ia sangat menyukai namja polos seperti seseorang yang bernama Tao itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah namja bermata panda itu, merasa tak ada penolakkan Ren mengelus pelan pipi miliknya. Ren terkikik geli melihat reaksi namja dihadapannya ia lantas mendekatkan wajahnya kepada namja itu dan mengecup pipinya pelan. Setelahnya Ren berbalik menuju sofa yang tadinya ia duduki saat menonton televisi. Sementara sang yeoja hanya menggeleng pelan, melihat yang dilakukan oleh putranya.

"apa kau hanya akan menginap sehari saja?" Tanya Ren.

"iya" Tao menjawab singkat, ia masih shock dengan perlakuan yang diberikan Ren kepadanya.

"bagaimana kalau kau menginap selamanya disini" Ren menolehkan kepalanya kearah Tao.

"aku tak mau merepotkan"

"tak ada yang merasa direpotkan disini, benarkan eomma?"

"tentu saja, benar apa yang diucapkan oleh Ren. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini saja?" kembali yeoja itu mengulang pertanyaannya.

"bukankah kau tak punya tempat tinggal, jadi apa salahnya kau tinggal disini" Ren berkata cuek.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. "darimana kau tahu?"

"aku juga sama seperti dirimu" jawabnya singkat dan mengembalikan fokusnya ke TV

_**Flashback Off**_

Kemunculan orang itu kembali membuka ingatannya, tentang kenapa ia berada disini sekarang ini. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan seorang yeoja yang kini telah menjadi eommanya, saat ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kini telah menjadi keluarhanya. Memang bukan figure keluarga yang ia inginkan, tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga.

Tao mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar, tidak boleh seperti ini, ia tak boleh terpuruk hanya kaRena orang itu. Orang itu tak cukup berharga untuk membuat hidupnya yang kini telah bahagia menjadi berantakan kembali.

Benar, semua ini hanya kebetulan. Ia pasti hanya singgah dikota ini dan besok ia akan meninggalkan kota ini. Dan pasti hidupnya akan kembali seperti semula tanpa diikuti oleh bayang-bayang masa benarkah semuanya akan menjadi sesederhana itu?

Terimakasih sudah membawa Fic ini, mohon reviewnya


End file.
